ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Una
Una ''the Skyhunter'' is a warlock of the Circle Orboros known for her strong bond with aerial warbeasts, specially Griffons. History The Falconer Una was born among the Bolotov peoples of Khador’s northern Kovosk Hill s and was trained as a child in their ancient tradition of falconry, for which she showed extraordinary talent. As a young teen Una discovered she was able to touch their minds and command them and soon the northern blackclads took Una into their ranks. Her mentor was a powerful beastmaster who taught her to expand her connection with her falcons into an affinity for the griffons used war warbeasts by the Circle. Soon she went to serve under other beast masters overseeing the order’s far-flung griffon roosts, traveling to the far corners of Immoren to learn how these beasts are protected, fledged, and readied for battle. Tending to these great predators, she has scaled the Rotterhorn and delved into the frozen Scarsfell. She developed an affinity to griffons and under her control they strike with the same unsettling precision as her falcons. This affinity seems to Una a natural extension of many years of working closely with smaller birds of prey, and her griffons feel such a strong connection to her that they instinctively protect her at all costs. Hordes: Exigence The skill and efficiency with which she has accomplished all challenges set before her has started to earn her notice by the upper echelons, some of whom predict she might become one of the greatest beast masters of the Circle Orboros. The Skyhunter Due to the limited population of griffons, blackclads have worked diligently over the years to maintain sufficient roosts to preserve them and with the Circle’s recent setbacks the need to expand these roosts has never been greater. With this in mind, Una now no longer a junior druid ventured beyond the fringes of the ley line network in hopes of expanding breeding efforts into new lands. When Una first began her adventure she kept regular contact with other members of the order, using the hawks that accompanied her as messengers. Her journey began at the northern limits of the order’s territory, and from there she traveled deep into the frozen tundra and mountain ranges that crown Immoren. She managed to find several previously unknown roosts. This discovery went against the common belief that it was only the blackclads’ care that had prevented the extinction of the griffons, and it spurred her to venture even deeper into this unexplored territory. Her messages grew infrequent, and finally ceased altogether. For two years there was no contact with her and the Circle considered her dead and Una’s territories and responsibilities were given to others to manage. But one day she reappeared at the northern border of Omnipotent Dahlekov’s domain with new confidence and matured power.Forces of Hordes: Circle Orboros Command MK3 Una had refined her arcane command over the elements and is now able to call upon the howling gales and updrafts of the highest mountain peaks to shape the flow of battle and cut apart her foes with the wind’s razor edge. While Una has said little about her travels beyond the reach of the order’s territories, her eyes are now more distant and cold than ever. The deep changes in the young druid are undeniable, as are her formidable powers over wind and sky. References Category:Hordes Category:Circle Orboros Category:Warlock